1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental health equipment and more particularly to an improved toothpick and interdental brush combination which may function as either a toothpick or an interdental brush as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a toothpick or an interdental brush is used for dislodging food articles from between the teeth. Further, in most cases toothpicks are provided at home or restaurant, i.e., not at many other places. As for toothpicks provided at restaurant, they may be not hygienic because many people have touched them. Furthermore, typically toothpicks are made of wood. There are sufficient reasons to believe that such toothpicks may be contaminated during the manufacturing process.
As for interdental brushes, they are typically used for dislodging larger food articles from between the teeth. As such, many elder persons like to use interdental brushes. Typically, an interdental brush is comprised of a slender stainless steel bar with brushes fastened on one end. Also, the interdental brush is susceptible of bend or even breakage in cleaning the teeth due to its nonrigidness. Thus, it is preferred to use a toothpick for preliminary cleaning prior to using an interdental brush to do the further cleaning. However, toothpick and interdental brush may be located in different places at home. Hence, it is difficult to find them at one time. Moreover, a toothpick is shaped differently from an interdental brush. Hence, it is difficult to place both in a suitable place for ease of accessing. In view of above, there are some problems experienced in the prior art. Thus, continuing improvements in this field are constantly being sought.